


The Perfect Son's Diary 4

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, M/M, alternative universe, wrong bethrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was the perfect son. Up until he falls in-love with his fiance's younger brother, Clint. Part 4 of his diaries. When Clint presents as an omega and Barney goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 4

_Each day my affection for Clint only grows deeper. The more I learn about his boyish ways, the more I am drawn to him. He is like a precious undiscovered gem hidden in the heart of a mountain. He is fearless to the edge of recklessness; climbing trees to read atop its branches during his lessons, unafraid to wonder the various parts of these hall by himself, and several times has been called out for his innocent yet inappropriate behaviour. He is like a breeze that cannot be caught not tamed. It would be a shame to enclose with the confines of rules and etiquette._

_It has been days since the Barton brothers have arrived. Every day is an experience. My once lonesome routine has been unravelled by the flurry that is my fiancé and his younger brother. Nowadays I must split my time for various activities; learning the business under father's wing, accompanying mother when she entertains, getting to know Charles, and listlessly wanting to spend time with Clint._

_I keep longing for the afternoons to be longer when Charles has tea-time with my mother to plan the details of our wedding and I can spend an hour or so on my own. More often than not, I set out the garden or the stables, seeking out the blond boy who preoccupies nearly my every waking thought._

_He is always to cheerful and frank. He isn't one who is used to the dreadful norms of high-class society. He talks freely and speaks his mind, never afraid to offend with his opinions. We can talk for hours at a time, if only we were unhindered by the other tasks which must be throughout the day._

_Conversations with Charles mostly centre on wedding details--where to hold the ceremony, who to invite, the foods to be served and the accompanying wine list, and so on and so forth. Things I find no interest in when I should be over the moon with excitement. I cannot help but feel both guilty and ashamed. I feel like I am betraying him--to betray the one I am to pledge my life to. It burdens me heavily and sometimes I struggle to find sleep._

_I am the one at fault. I was the one who heedlessly fell in-love with a boy who has not even presented. I was presumptions to assume that Clint was my destined lover before my parent's announcement. I wanted to by-pass tradition and this is my punishment._

"You are a very serious boy, Phillip." _Barney says one evening. He snuggled to my side, using my shoulder as a pillow while he absently plays with the tinsel on my robe. As per my parent's urging, for an hour after dinner Charles and I would spend time alone. To make the future bond stronger, they said, to make our hearts closer to one another. Tonight we sit by the fireplace inside the library. A storm brews outside._

"What makes you say so?" _I reply with a hum._

"Your eyes" _he tells me_ "Your eyes are often far away. Pray tell, what worries you, my love?" _My love--a phrase that Barney has taken to call me. It is a title that I do not deserve for I have done nothing to earn his affections._

 _Because you have not given me a chance to show you who I truly am, I want to tell him, I am something--someone--beyond my parent's expectation of me. Instead I repeat his words._ "My eyes?" _I ask him._

"You have that look, Phillip" _he explain_ "That you're always thinking. Sometimes you are very far away, tucked inside that head of yours."

"Does it displease you?" _I wonder._

 _He shakes his head_. "It... worries me." _It is a perfectly respectable response._

"Why do you love me?" _I find myself asking. The words come out before I have time to stop them._

 _He smiles at me shyly._ "Of course, I love you." _he says_ "You're my intended. I am meant to love you because you will one day be my husband and one day I shall bear your pups." _his cheeks are tainted pink by the time he finishes the sentence._

 _I am--unsatisfied by his answer._ "But why?" _I urge. Is it really possible to love someone out of duty and not out of one's own heart? To love and cherish out of mere obligation? I could almost pity him but I would be a hypocrite if I do not first pity myself. I too was prepared to do the exact same thing weeks ago. I cannot deny but not I yearn to question it._

"I do not know" _he says, turning his gaze downwards like he displeased me._ "I--I'm sorry."

 _I feel sorry for him. He should not be the one to apologize. I gently brush my finger against his jaw and lifts up his head to face mine._ "You have nothing to apologize for, Charles. I only wish for honestly. Your answers will not displease me."

 _He bites the corner of his lower lip, a tell that I have noticed early on when he's nervous._ "Can I ask for a kiss?" _he pleads. His hand unconsciously tightens on my tunic. I nod and close the small gap between us., my eyes falling closed instinctively. His lips are warm and soft against mine. He sighs into the kiss._

"You are going into heat." _I murmur against his lips as we part. I can smell the sweet scent of an omega---but it's not enough for me to rise like a catholic school boy. I resolutely refuse to be led-around by my knot. He bites his lips again and nods slowly. Too fast, it's too soon. Not yet. I cannot bond with you just yet when at night I dream of blond hair instead of brown._

_A knock on the door breaks our connection._

"Barney" _a small whine comes from the door. Then the breezes carries a light underlying scent to my nose. My nostrils flare. For the first time in my life, I can recognize the undercurrent of an impending arousal. It's Clint's smell but it's slightly stronger, earthier than before. My eyes widen in realization. The boy walks into the room, flushed. There was sheen over his skin._ "Barney" _he repeats_ "I feel weird"

 _I pale._ _I can feel my traitorous self awakening._ "Charles" _I croak out rather hoarsely._ "I think that it is time I take you both to your rooms. Shall I accompany you or shall I call for a beta-assistant?"

_Charles looks up to me then turns to look at his brother. I can see the way he is torn. My lack of assertion is deliberate because I would like the decision to come from him. We have not had the time. We have not decided. The choice to bond or not to bond is one that should be done outside of heat. It should not be hasty. We are not prudes that are overwhelmed by our hormones like medieval animals. I see it the moment when he has his answer._

"I must look after my brother" _he tells me with a small voice. I feel the waves of sadness oozing from him. There is also conflict and regret. It is only that I take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. The kiss a place  on the back of his hand was entirely on my own volition. For a moment, his eyes grow into the size of teacups, then he smiles affectionately at me._

"Will it be your brother's first heat?" _I ask, too curious to be polite. As the future Alpha of this household, I tell myself, I must know in order to prepare for the security of an additional omega under my care._

 _Charles nods once._ "Will you accompany us to our rooms?" _This time, I nod. I take his offered hand. Hand-in-hand, we approach the budding omega._

"Clint" _Charles says in a soothing voice. He generously offers emotions like comfort, and safe, and you will be alright to the younger omega._ "Baby brother, you are going into heat."

"Heat?" _Clint voices quietly. There is trepidation coming from him now as he struggles to understand._

"Ma y I?" _I ask my intended. Charles looks nearly as desperate as Clint and he nods. With my other hand, I reach out to the boy which I am in-love with. The cage opens and I can finally touch my forbidden fruit. I carefully take Clint's hand in mine. Something clicks inside of me when I touch his skin and Clint visibly C_

"Clint" _I say with so much reverence in my voice that I could not contain._ "You are going into heat." _then I turn to Charles_ "both of you are"

"Heat" _Charles repeats and he takes Clint's other hand._ "Just like me. You're an omega too, baby brother."

"Omega" _Clint parrot._

 _I squeeze their hands simultaneously. I let my inner-Alpha release a wave of comfort over both of them. With Clint's scent filling my brain, the effects become more potent._ "Let me take you both to your rooms" _I say--no I command. The thought of commanding my chosen omega sends a thrill rushing through me._

_We make our way up to our shared corridor. I can scent both brothers. Charles smells like sunshine; like the smell of an open-field and the gentle breeze. It is bright and vibrant and a burst of colour through the darkness. Clint is the exact opposite; he smells like petrichor, the smell of freshly fallen rain. It's like a spring deep from within the mountains, growing with force and intensity until it wall over a cliff like a waterfall. The second one is like coming home._

_I take Charles first. Because he is my intended, I lie to myself._

"You have a kind heart, Phillip" _he tells me. He pecks me on the cheek, scent already beginning to grow._ "Next time" _he says_ "next time, please take me through it." _There's a longing look in his eyes and I know that he is too proper to beg. At least, not right now when his brother is also in need. I kiss him lightly on the lips but I do not reply. He closes the door and locks it with an audible Clint._

_I find myself standing in the corridor with the object of my affection. I want nothing more than to push him against the wall and lick my way into his mouth. I want to hear him mewling my name and only name. I want to teach him the true workings of an omega's body with an alpha's touch. In short, I want him. I can take him. He is clued to my side, one hand still clutched in mine. He smells divine. It will be so easy for me to take him, to claim him, to call him my own before this night is over._

"Phil?" _Clint asks in a shaky voice_. _Suddenly all thoughts of debauching him are gone. I will not do that. I refuse to defile his supple body outside the bonds of marriage. If I do so, it will not only break Charles' heart but it will also dishonour them both forever. If I take him now, it will seal his faith in shame. An omega that nobody will want. I cannot inflict so much pain on him._

"Yes?" _I answer as evenly as I can._

"Do you love my brother?" _I startle at his question. I had to turn away, hiding my eyes from his._

"Charles is my intended" _I say._

"That's not an answer" _he refutes._

 _I squeeze his hand gently._ "I know." _I whispered softly, uncaring if he hears it or not._ "Let me take you to your room." _I tell him_. _He doesn't resist. I do as I should and lead him to the next room._

"Will you be here when I come out?"

 _I give him my warmest smile._ "Of course I would. Why would I not?"

"Will this change things between us?" _The question sends a punch straight to my gut. I had to bite back my tongue before I could give a respectable response._

"You are my intended's younger brother. Your gender will change nothing." _My words hold more meaning than they should. Despite him being omega, being betrothed to Charles, I still cannot lay my claim him. I cannot view him as a viable omega to bear my pup, or a person with whom I wish to spend my life with._

 _He blinks and for a moment he looks like he will cry. But he doesn't. He give me a smile that does not light up his eyes. He reaches out to hold my face in both hands._ "Phil, promise me that this will not change anything. That you will not change even if I have."

 _I cover his hands with my own and "_ I promise" _him. He closes the door but his smells lingers on my skin, lingers on my cheeks, and lingers on my right hand. His scent. I cannot escape from the temptation of his scent despite a mahogany door separating up. This is not safe. I am not safe. I must hide before I do something--before I do irreparable damage and lost the boy I love forever._

_I run to my room and call upon my servant. I wrote a letter to my parents, explaining what had transpired tonight. With two omegas going into heat; first, I ask that my mother oversee their care and protection, and second, I ask that my room be locked from the outside and barred with our heaviest furniture. Even if my room, I can smell Clint. I know that I will eventually lose myself to his scent--lose my cohesion to the primal desire of my inner-Alpha._

_I hand Lucas the note._

_As the night draws on, I feel myself slipping. I hear the noise of heavy wood being dragged across the floor. The rhythmic thud as they are piled against my door. I do not know my own strength. Clint's scent reaches inside me like a siren call. I yearn to claw my way out of this room to claim him. Time slips from me. I cannot think. But I can feel---I can feel every single emotion running through the course of Clint's body. He needs me. My omega needs me._

My omega needs me. _I don't realize that I am screaming aloud until my throat is raw and aching._

_That night I do not sleep. Nor do I for the nights after._

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo! 2 Diary entries in one night! I can't believe it and I have 7:30 classes in the morning. OMG. How will I wake up?! 
> 
> This one is slightly longer than the others. Maybe because there's an actual plot thrown in there somewhere. You'll see it if you squint really hard. Thank you for those who have been reading the other series. I hope you continue following our boys until the very end.


End file.
